Can't fight the moonlight
by lolly Fizz LRDM
Summary: A la mort de ses gd parents, Lorelai Dursley, 15 ans va révéler a son père qu'elle est sorcière. Duddley, désemparé mais père attentionné va faire appel a Harry qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 20 ans ... Suite de l'épilogue du tome 7 Romance LD&Hugo.W Rose.W
1. Chapter 1

_-1L'histoire se passe 5 ans après l'épilogue du 7eme tome de JK don avis à ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu LE PLUS MERVEILLEUX des livres de JK il y aura des SPOILERS donc j'aurais prévenu !!!_

_De plus, la parution des chapitres ne sera pas réguliere, autant vous prévenir tout de suite ! mais surtout que cela ne gâche pas l'envi de lire la suite !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !!_

* * *

Londres, fin de l'année scolaire, premier jour de l'été

Alors qu'Harry et Ginny s'apprêtent à aller chercher leur trois enfants à la gare de King's cross , Harry ramène de la boite aux lettres , une lettre moldue. Du bout des doigts il la tient en la scrutant, puis la pose sur la table , devant Ginny qui, tranquillement finis de boire sa tasse de tisane.

...Il s'agit de son cousin... rien qu'à son regard , Ginny le sait et n'à pas besoin de confirmation. Elle se lève et rejoint Harry dans son dos

"Tu devrais la lire !" lui murmure t'elle

Harry semble ne pas l'entendre. Il scrute d'abord l'enveloppe blanche marquée d'un timbre de France .Se demande comment son cousin a t'il pu se rendre en France, lui qui ne savait guère ce qui existait plus loin que son gros ventre . Puis il ouvre enfin l'enveloppe et en ressort un long papier à lettre couleur crème.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois..."se méfia Harry

"Harry lis la. cela fais vingt ans que tu attends cette lettre..." insista Ginny

"Je sais mais..."

"Ce qu'il a à te dire doit être important pour qu'il t'écrive de France"

"Pour qu'il m'écrive tout court..." la corrigea t'il en parcourant des yeux le fil des lignes avant de buter sur une phrase. "Mon oncle et ma tante son décédés il y a deux jours."

"Comment ?" n'en revint pas Ginny

"Crise cardiaque. mon oncle était au volant, ils ont percuté un camion..."

"Oh Merlin ! Je suis tellement navrée mon chéri"

"Tu n'as pas à l'être. pendant dix-sept ans je n'ai aspiré qu'à une seule chose, quitter Privet Drive et tout ce qui les touchaient. Ma vraie maison était Poudlard et ma famille y était aussi et aujourd'hui encore elle le reste !" rétorqua Harry

"Dudley avait changé lui...ne te rappelles tu pas de ses derniers mots envers toi ? Tu les a toujours gardé en toi ..."

"Changer est un grand mot..."

"Regarde Malefoy !"

"C'est totalement différent avec Malefoy !Je t'interdis de faire la comparaison !Ce n'est pas parce que Rose le trouve gentil que Ron et moi le trouvons agréable ! Sans Vold..."

"Harry ne reparlons pas de ça ! C'est du passé et j'estime avoir assez entendu parlé de Tu-sais-qui pour que maintenant on puisse le mettre de côté !"

"Alors ne met pas sur le tapis le sujet Malefoy , lui il est toujours là !" commença à se mettre en colère Harry

"Oublie Malefoy. Dudley est ton cousin...et quoi que tu en dise il reste ta seule famille et TU restes s seule famille ! Que te dit il de plus ?"

"L'incinération se déroule demain à onze heures. Il sait qu'il me prévient à la dernière minute mais compte sur moi."

"Tu vois". lui sourit Ginny

"Il compte sur moi??" ricana t'il " La dernier personne a m'avoir dit ça c'est...Dumbledore et tu as vu à quoi ça m'a ame..."

"Tu dois y aller Harry"

"Impossible"

"Harry !!"

"Demain on est déjà attendu au Terrier avec tes parents et tout le reste de la famille pour fêter les ASPICS de James ! A mes yeux et au jour d' aujourd'hui tu m'excuseras mais c'est ma plus haute priorité ! "

"Je ne t'obligerais à rien, tu le sais bien mais...réfléchis-y tout de même. Ton fils t'attendra . Et ton cousin aurait pu ne pas te prévenir ...or il l'a fait !"

"On va être en retard !" la coupa t'il , ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajour quoi que ce soit.

Puis il se retourna et alla chercher sa cape dans le vestibule, regarda sa montre et se dirigea d'un pas décidé entraînant sa femme dans l'âtre de la cheminée , direction le Poudlard Express ...

* * *

Voilà premier jet d'une nouvelle fic , n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!

Les reviews sont là pour ça !!

**Ps à l'intention de mes lecteurs fidèles de mes autres fics**, je ne les arrête pas promis, je vais prendre le temps de les taper aussi à l'ordi !! Mais une chose est sûre je vous fais la promesse de les finir !! Car elles sont finîtes au manuscrits donc soyez juste un peu patient ! Merci de votre compréhension !!


	2. Retour à Privet Drive

-1Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici !!! Alors là…plus que décue…. 340 lecteurs et seulement 6 reviews !!! Carrément nul !! Je dis peux mieux faire !!! Alors après ce chapitre , tous à vos clavier !!!

Merci à :

**Enora Nin **: C très gentil à toi de me promettre de lire la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas decue et qui sais que tu en parleras autour de toi pour faire augmenter la liste des reviews !!!;

**Nanou 01 **: Eh bien merci pour ta review ! J'esperes que la suite te fera mettre ma fic dans tes alerts ;-)

**Rebbecca Black**: T'as vu ça ! C'est ma petite vengeance sur les mensonges qu'ils avaient dit a notre RyRy !!!Merci pour ta review en tout cas !;

**LN-la-seule-l'unique **: Trop contente que cette histoire te paraît intéressante ! J'ai pas mal d'idée qui ne demande qu'à être mise sur le papier puis l'ordi alors j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire autant !!;

**Kiwoui** : Eh oui c'est vrai que c'est rire les fics avec les vrai enfants bien maintenant que le dernier tomes est sortis on en verra un peu plus !!! Contente que ça t'es plu en tout cas !! Gros zooooobi ;

**et enfin Ewilliane **: Voilà il suffisait de demander la suite !! La voilà ! Merci pour ta review !!! J'espere avoir de tes nouvelles pour ce new chap !!! Bizoo

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Privet Drive**_

« Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de l'écouter? Merlin … » maugréa Harry pour lui même alors qu'il venait de transplaner dans son ancien quartier, et maintenant arpentait la rue de Privet Drive.

« A quoi bon revenir dans un passé qui n'a jamais changé ? « questionna t'il dans le vide devant la battisse de sa défunte tante .

« Le mien a changé le jour où les membres de ce que tu appelé ton Ordre sont venus nous chercher. » répondit une voix grave survenue par derrière.

Une voix que trop familière à Harry malgré les années passées sans l'avoir entendu. Harry retourna précipitamment la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« Dudley ? » hoqueta Harry en voyant son cousin. Car autant la voix ne trompait pas, que le physique…. Si éloigné d l'image qu'en avait gardé Harry le laissait sans voix.

L'adolescent grasouillet avait finalement au fil du temps laissé place à un homme d'affaire dans la quarantaine tout à fait respectable. Toujours aussi grand, il s'était redressé et avait fondu d'une bonne vingtaine de kilos. Cheveux poivre et sel (comme Harry maintenant) coupé en brosse, costard cravate, Duddley surprenait bien Harry par son nouveau charisme.

« Merci d'être venu. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais sans toi . » lui sourit Duddley

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Duddley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai atterrit ici, mais je suis là. » répondit le sorcier d'un ton qui se voulait assez froid.

« Merci quand même. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'église en c emoment ? » s'étonna Harry

« J'avais besoin de parler avec toi d'abord et … je sais pas …bizarrement mon intuition m'a mené ici. Je me doutais que tu passerais là… comme je l'ai fais. »

Harry inspecta le quartier en tournant de 360 degré sur lui-même

« Rien ne semble avoir changé ici en plus de vingt ans ! »

« Pourtant bien des choses ne sont plus les mêmes . A commencer par moi. »

« Explique toi. » l'invita Harry

« Après que tu ai vaincu ce mage noir, nous sommes revenus ici. Mais je ne supportais plus leur commentaires sur toi…je croyais qu'en partant, ils arretraient d eparler de toi mais …non »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde ! » souligna Harry , totalement in intéressé

« J'étais jaloux de toi Harry » avoua Duddley

« J'ai habité onze ans dans un placard et étais traité comme un tas de chiffon sale. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pouvais me jalouser ! »

Quand on est gamin, on ne sait pas toujours ce qu'on fait ! Tu étais un sorcier ! Je savais que ma mère détestait ta mère pour la même raison ! Si moi aussi j'avais été un sorcier elle n'aurait pas été aussi diabolique avec toi! »

« Peu m'importe, et ce que tu dis est ridicule , Tu ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier , c'était pas facile tout les jours ! «

« Le jour où tu m'a sauvé je l'ai compris. Et j'ai vraiment prit conscience que…que ce n'étais pas forcément toujours rose comme tu le dis, dans ton école de Vouldard «

« Poudlard ! » le corrigea t'il

« Moi qui croyais que tout devait être beaucoup plus simple quand on était sorcier ! »

C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu te rend compte que pendant sept ans j'étais menacé de mort ! Je n'avais que onze ans et je devais me défendre pour sauver ma peau !!! Et puis ce n'est pas pour autant que tu m'aurais défendu pour autant ou pris la peine de… » en eu assez Harry

« Je te demande pardon Harry !! » débita Duddley

Harry resta sans voix devant une telle sincérité soudaine. Par quelle âme était habitée son cousin ?

« Qu'est ce qui cloche là? »

« Quoi? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande pardon? Pourquoi mentant ? Vingt ans sans aucuns signes et mentant, il nécessite de la mort de tes parents pour que tu me dise ça !Oui excuse moi mais j'ai des raisons de penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Pourquoi tu m'as demander de venir ?ce n'est certainement pas pour tes parents qui me considéré comme une vermine! Alors dis moi … » se méfia Harry

« J'agis quelque chose que j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir fait depuis le début, en ç je suis honnête .

« Mais encore… »

« Ma fille aînée m'a apprit qu'elle était une sorciere le jour où mes parents nous ont quitté.

Harry resta surpris. La premiere raison est d'd'imagine son cousin avoir des enfants, lui passaient osn temps à les martyriser . La deuxième…que sa fille soit doter d pouvoirs magiques.

« Et quoi ? Depuis trois jours tu cherches à t'en débarrassé ? » questionna t'il rancunier.

« Mes enfants sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux Harry ! Alors tu peux m'en vouloir de tout ce que tu veux mais pas de vouloir renier ma famille ! »

«Harry repensa aux paroles de Ginny, puis regarda les yeux emplis d'espoir et d'une telle sincérité de Duddley. Il prit alors une voix plus douce et dit à son cousin.

« es tu prêt à accepter qu'elle soit une sorcière? »

« Oui je crois. »

« Alors qu'attends tu de moi? » ne sut où voulait en venir Duddley.

« Eh bien…en fait… Lorelei a manqué …il semblerait ses quatre premières années. »

« Quoi ? Comme,nt est ce possible ? »

« L'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons lui aurait envoyé plusieurs lettres l'invitant à entrer dans leur école mais connaissant le mépris de mes parents envers tout ce qui touche à la magie, elle s'est sentie prise au piège de me cacher sa vrai nature ! »

« Merlin mais… comment se fait il qu'elle…et que l'école ne soit pas intervenue auprès de vous ? »

Harry trouvait ça ahurissant .

« C'est une longue histoire que je ne connais que depuis trois jours seulement ! Rappelle toi ! Mais apparemment elle aurait imité notre écriture et… »

« Mais alors elle a suivit une simple scolarité moldue? Enfin je veux dire une école normale ? »

« Bien sûr étant donné que nous ignorions toutes ces lettres ! »

« mais si Beauxbâtons ne…Beauxbâtons tu dis? Ah oui c'est vrai le timbre ! « se remémora Harry

« J'ai rencontré ma femme Mathilde en Normandie, dans le Nord de la France. Depuis seize ans maintenant nous y habitons avec nos trois filles. Lorelai vient de fêter se 15 ans le mois dernier et les jumelles vont avoir 13 ans !On les a interrogé mais il semblerait que seule Lorelai soit une sorcière. Et je ne veux pas compromettre la destiné de ma fille. Je ne veux pas ressembler aux personnes qu'étaient mes parents ! »

« Tu semble avoir vraiment changé Dudley » n'en revint toujours pas Harry

« Je sais que par le passé nous avons jamais été …vraiment proches mais je veux renouer les liens avec toi et …j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

« Je voudrais bien mais je ne vois pas en quoi ! »

« Rory est une sorcière, elle veut être une sorcière, je sais que ton monde te dois reconnaissance encore alors peut-être que…je dis bien peut-être … »

Harry comprit de suite où il voulait en venir

« Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demande !!! « clama t'il « Ce ne sera pas facile ! Elle a quatre ans de retard !! C'est même impossible !! »

« J'ai confiance en toi… je ferai tout ce que… »supplia Duddley.

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais … »

« Harry » appella Duddley comme un homme en détresse.

Harry roula des yeux puis répondit

« Ca va. » le coupa t'il agacé. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais…je ne te promet rien ! »

« Merci Harry…encore merci !! » sourit timidement Duddley

* * *

Voili Voilà voilou !!! C la fin de deuxième chapitre !!! J'espère que les reviews seront un peu plus nombreuses que le chapitre précédent !

J'vous fais tout plein de bizoooooooooooooo

Lolly Fizz LRDM


End file.
